


Hot tempers

by greensilverserpent



Series: True Love [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 03:32:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14276013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Celeborn has wanted the Peredhel for millenia. Will he get his chance?





	Hot tempers

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2009-02-27 03:30pm to 03:47pm

"You wanted me to marry her!" Elrond practically screamed, no longer caring who heard them. 

"Galadriel wanted you to marry her! It was never my decision!" 

"So it was Galadriel's fault then? You came to me that morning, Celeborn! You told me I had your blessing!"

"My blessing was what was needed or it wouldn't have been proper!" 

"Proper?" Elrond snarled. "To hell with proper! You offered me your daughter's hand, knowing full well it was not what either of us desired!" 

"If I could have had what I desired, I would have..." No, he would not yell. Not this. "If I could have had what I desired, I would have taken my daughter's place." 

"You would have married me?" Elrond asked, surprise evident in every syllable. "A petty hairy half-elf with no real place at the time?" 

Celeborn sighed. "You were beautiful that day. You always were. And when I look at you now, I see that the change of time has only enhanced it. If I have ever begrudged my daughter anything in her life it was her marriage to you, the one who holds my heart since our first meeting." 

"That was at my coming of age ceremony." Elrond whispered faintly, making Celeborn smile. 

"You have held my heart for many millenia, please don't let it shatter now." 

Elrond returned the smile, though in a more wicked way. "You do know that Celebrian set me free before sailing to Valinor?" When the silver-haired elf nodded, he asked: "Marry me now?"


End file.
